kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolin Farslayer
Bolin Farslayer is a hero unit corresponding to the Artillery upgrade path and his name may be a reference to the Dwarf, Balin, in the Hobbit. He's one of the five heroes with ranged attacks. He is unlocked by buying the Premium Content (Flash), by paying 0.99 USD in-app purchase (iOS and Android) or by completing Coldstep Mines (Steam). He uses a gun rather than an explosive weapon. Description Thunder and lightning have nothing on this crackshot! Let loose a hail of bullets, and make them fear where they step with an arsenal of mines! Stats Statistics Bolin fires 3 shots* rapidly before reloading. *: 2 extra shots: 0.67s - 0.67s (Cooldown: 2.8 seconds) Skills Mine Layer ''' : Bolin throws a single mine onto the path. The mine does damage to any ground enemy units that walk into it. Mines disappear after '''50 seconds and are deployed randomly in an AoE around Bolin. There can only be 8 mines in play at one time. (Cooldown: 8 seconds) Tar Bomb : Bolin shoots out a brown liquid projectile onto the path of enemy units. Upon hitting the ground, a Tar Puddle is formed. The puddle slows enemy units who step on it. *''Slow % for Tarbomb unconfirmed.'' *''Bosses and mini bosses are affected by the slow of Tar Bomb.'' Tips and Tricks * Bolin is a hybrid support hero, this means his skills have to be used in a tactical way. ** Mine Layer '''allows Bolin to form a dangerous zone full of mines around himself after a short period of time. Thus, it is recommended to keep him near towers and soldiers; who can help clear out the enemies weakened by the mines. ** '''Tar Bomb has an AI that cause it to be deployed before or on top of groups of enemies. This skill can help slow down enemies who are otherwise difficult or impossible to block with soldiers (e.g. large groups of fast canine type enemies, deadly enemies that can obliterate soldiers quickly, bosses and mini bosses). * Bolin specializes in Crowd Control; thus, it is recommended to send him against individually weak but numerous enemies. ** Bolin is more effective if his volley of shots can kill one or more enemies. Since he reloads slowly (2.8s), by killing enemies Bolin will avoid being overrun. ** Against very weak enemies like Goblins and Orcs, Bolin can easily decimate them in melee. He will shoot even in between melee engages, thus drastically increasing damage potential. ** Against other, stronger enemies (Bandits, Brigands, Demon Spawns,...), it is ill advised to send Bolin up front. He has to be kept near towers and preferably with Barracks to defend for him. ** If well protected, Bolin can set up a lot of mines to catch enemies that get through your defense, and help stalling with Tar Bomb. * Even though Bolin has a good melee stat (6 Bars in HP, 5 Bars in Melee), players should NOT '''keep him in melee combat for long, as doing so will prevent him from using his abilities. ** Strong enemies will have no problem decimating Bolin in melee, as he has no armor. ** Weak enemies can be blocked by Bolin with little problems, however he deals a lot less damage in melee than at range. * Bolin moves slowly so it is important not to switch lanes unless urgently required. * Bolin does not have any armor. Do not rely on him to soak up damage, he will die very quickly. ** Ranged enemies will kill Bolin if left unchecked. However, Bolin has '''longer range than most of them, allowing him to snipe them from another lane or behind soldiers safely. ** Strong melee enemies (e,g. Trolls, Dark Slayers,...) cannot be safely blocked by Bolin alone. * Bolin shouldn't be sent against instant-kill bosses such as J.T., Vez'nan, Sarelgaz or The Kingpin, as he will only stall them for a split second, dying in the process. Instead, he can be used to attack them from afar or to attack the enemies that accompany the bosses. Quotes *''"Weapons ready!"'' *''"I never miss!"'' *''"Hasta la vista baby!"'' *''"Oh-ho, do you feel lucky, punk?"'' *''(upon death) "Yarg!"'' Trivia *'"I never miss!"' **A line spoken by El Wray in the Grindhouse film Planet Terror. *'"Hasta la vista baby!"' ** The catchphrase associated with Arnold Schwarzenegger's titular character in Terminator II: Judgement Day. "Hasta la vista" is a Spanish phrase meaning "see you later". *'"Oh-ho, do you feel lucky, punk?"' ** A line spoken by Harry Callahan in Dirty Harry. The full line "I know what you're thinking, punk. You're thinking "did he fire six shots or only five?" Now to tell you the truth I forgot myself in all this excitement. But being this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world and will blow you head clean off, you've gotta ask yourself a question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk?" is understandably very long and therefore very hard to remember, which is why only the last part has become the most memorable. *He might be a reference to the dwarven sniper in DOTA 1 and 2 *'''"Bolin" '''is the reference to Juan Andrés's Steam account of the same name, an Ironhide Studio employee. Gallery # HeroSkill_Bolin_1.PNG|Mine Layer HeroSkill_Bolin_2.PNG|Tar Bomb Bolin_Action_1.PNG Bolin_Action_2.PNG Bolin_Action_3.PNG Bolin_Action_4.PNG|"Oh-ho, do you feel lucky, punk!?" Bolin_Action_5.PNG Bolin_Action_6.PNG Level Up.jpg|"I never miss!" Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes